Then and Now
by Scatter Plot
Summary: [DarkxRiku,Xmas]Riku and Dark use to be childhood neighbors. Can the magic of Christmas bring the two back together? Or better yet...the magic of mistletoe.


**A/n: No one mind the fact that I'm totallly forcing this story out of me. For DC Christmas Challenge.**

**Two-shot...oh wow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.**

_**Then and Now**_

Seven-year-old Riku Harada nestled herself uncomfortably beside the large, prickling branches of her family's grand Christmas tree. Her cedar colored eyes downcast cheerlessly on the carefully wrapped presents scatter about her feet. Their festive paper shimmered beneath the gentle lights encircling the tree. Most children her age would be shaking them reckless, anything to divulge a clue about the prize inside. But Riku found no joy in this year's Christmas, for she was far too troubled by the days that would follow.

She wanted to be happy; she really did.

Her heart plunged lower as the fragrance of cinnamon, pine and freshly baked pecan pie mingled within her nostrils. They were sweet, jubilant scents signature to the season. The warmth of the crackling fireplace heated her toes as she slipped them out of her cramped holiday shoes. Sighing, she leaned her head back against the wall and listened to the chatter of her lively relatives.

What an empty Christmas this had become. She wanted to curl beneath the tree and cry. The thought of leaving her home was a dreadful one.

"I don't see why I have to wear this itchy sweater for your mom's stupid Christmas party," an irritable voice broke through her self-pity.

Peeking one eye open she found her childhood neighbor Dark Mousy, struggling to remove an atrocious piece of woven green and crimson fabric. Raising a hand to her lips, she snorted with laughter at the sight.

"Yeah, it is pretty ugly," she commented.

"Like your face," Dark replied sourly, his head finally popping out from the under-sized ring of the shirt. He extended a playful rosy tongue in her direction.

Riku merely shrugged and continued her sulking.

"Why aren't up downing desserts like your sister," Dark gestured toward Risa who was smiling in their direction over a tray of sugar cookies.

"Not in the mood," she grumbled.

"For cookies," he raised an eye-brow.

"For Christmas," she corrected.

"How can you not be in the mood for Christmas," he plopped down beside her. "It's only the greatest time of the entire year."

"Didn't anyone tell you," her eyes fixated sadly on the dancing flames of the fire, "we're moving after New Year's."

"Oh I bet it won't be that bad," Dark grinned as he rubbed the back of his plum colored tresses. "I'll bet you'll have bigger house and you won't have to share a room with Risa anymore. No more tripping over her baby dolls and cleaning up all that fake make-up. And you can put up posters of all your favorite baseball players!"

Riku's eyes studied him as he continued. He seemed more excited about the move than she ever would be. What was up with that? Did he want her to leave?

"It's not that..." she drew her knees to her chest.

"Then what is it?" his whine colored attentively examined her face for answers.

Riku skillfully avoided his gaze.

"Don't worry no one here is going to forget you. And I know that you and I will keep in touch."

Dark's smile was wide but Riku could still trace lines of worry in it. He really was trying to cheer her up. She was going to miss her next door neighbor. They spent many long afternoons wrestling in the backyard and calling each other "booger-heads". They teased each other tremendously, but at the end of the day Dark was still her best friend. Would she really be able to find someone like that in her new town?

"Come on let's go roll up some snow balls and hit Satoshi. I bet his face will get as red as Rudolph's nose," Dark's grip firmed around her hand as he lifted her to her feet.

"Hold on, let me get my coat and some new shoes," she darted off down the hallway.

When she returned, she found Dark lingering in the doorway with his hands in his coat pockets. She approached him, expecting him to lead her out into the snow but he didn't budge.

"Wait..." his breath radiated off her forehead. He was almost a full head taller than her.

"What is it?" she followed his finger as it motioned toward the ceiling.

Before her eyes could focus on the leafy ornament dangling over their heads, Dark's lips over lapped her own. It was a sloppy first kiss. Awkward and unwelcome in the beginning, but Riku found that she had no choice but to succumb to it.

"Mistletoe," he stated lamely, praying that she wouldn't hit him.

Riku nodded in a daze of aftermath. It was her first kiss and he had pretty much stolen it from her. She was angry, calm and then angry again all within five seconds. But once her heart had settled she felt content. Thinking back if he had asked, she probably would have given it to him anyway.

"Are you okay?" he pivoted nervously on his heels.

"You definitely deserve a snow ball in the face for that," she laughed rushing out the door.

Dark shrugged and raced out the door after her.

She was feeling the Christmas spirit after all.


End file.
